Sinful Desires
by Be Obscene
Summary: Carrie White has some dangerous thoughts about her gym teacher, leading to an affair. Based on Carrie 2013. Smut and some strong language. Carrie/Rita
1. Chapter 1

**Carrie begins to have feelings for her gym teacher. In this story instead of Judy Greer playing Rita, imagine Christina Hendricks instead. Slight smut in this chapter. Tell me what you think! Happy reading!**

Carrie White sat there alone in the girl's locker room. She was feeling a weird mix of emotions that whole week. An outcast and painfully shy, she was ridiculed by everyone including the other girls in her class. Teenage girls could be cruel enough but no more so than Chris Hagensen. A girl that was a self proclaimed slut and didn't care who she put down. Carrie seemed to rub her the wrong way and she got her friends to go along with it, the poor, strangely dressed girl with the crazy religious fanatic mother. Sue Snell, Chris' best friend and accomplice. She was the only one who felt bad about the girl's treatment. She felt so bad that she wanted to give Carrie the prom she deserved by getting her boyfriend to take her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" gym teacher, Rita Desjardin was getting ready to leave when she noticed the troubled girl sitting on the end of the bench, the saddest look on her face. Rita was firm but fair, she didn't like to play favourites or go easy on anyone but Carrie was an exception. She knew everything about mean girls, the girls that she went to school with were out for blood. Rita wasn't ugly, far from it but it wasn't always that way, she had blossomed into this curvy redhead, a bust size men would drool over, born to be a model but instead reduced herself to teaching a bunch of ungrateful brats in a town that might as well have been in the middle of nowhere. "Did one of the girls try something again?"

Carrie looked up at Rita's kind face, something she never got at home. She was almost scared to tell her. "I got asked to prom."

Rita exhaled and smiled, "Really? That's great news," she sat down on the bench, forcing Carrie to turn to her. Rita's large behind came down and creaked the old wooden bench. Chris had made jokes about Rita's figure, "Her ass has to at least 500lbs!" Sue of course laughed, everyone seemed to hate Rita but Carrie and vice versa. "With who?" Rita asked Carrie in her teenage like voice.

"...Tommy Ross..."

Rita knew Tommy was dating Sue so this seemed odd but she went along with it, "Wow, Tommy Ross. He's pretty dreamy, huh?"

"Yeah...I know the people he's with...They're just going to trick me again...right?"

Rita shook her head, "Maybe he really meant it."

Carrie shook her head, "No."

"Yes, of course he did," she said, moving Carrie's bangs.

"But why?" Carrie questioned, "Why me?"

Rita took Carrie's hand, "Come here..." she took her over to one of the sinks and faced the mirror. "Do you know what I see? I see a beautiful young woman," Carrie could feel her hot breath on her neck. She was feeling something, something strange at the pit of her stomach, she was feeling sweaty, her knees were weak. "Maybe wear a little makeup. Pinch your cheeks, put a little color in there," she said to the young girl, poking her cheeks. She tried fixing her messy blonde hair, straightening it for her to see. "Color your hair. Stand up straight...," she put her hand on Carrie's lower back, her touch sending a shiver up her spine. "There ya go." Carrie couldn't help but smile, she didn't feel as bad as she did before but there was something still bothering her.

She turned to Rita "But...what if he wants to kiss me?"

Rita smiled, "Don't worry, Carrie, you'll do fine," she brushed a hand over her cheek.

"Thank you Miss Desjardin!" she hugged her tightly.

Rita returned the hug and chuckled, "You're going to do great!"

Carrie almost didn't want to let her go, she wanted her to teach her more but she knew she had to get going. On her way out, Carrie noticed a bag with a towel in it. Did Rita shower at school? Carrie thought that was strange, why couldn't she shower at home? Perhaps she had to stay late after school and would be too tired to do so. Carrie wasn't sure why this troubled her. She was having these thoughts about Rita, this admiration with some confusing feelings to go along with it.

On her way out she remembered a rumour about one of the janitor's closets. The one that was next to the gymnasium. The girls would joke or at least she hoped about a hole in the wall that the janitor made to spy on girls shower. She couldn't imagine him getting away with that and as much as she tried she never found one. She had to get him, she couldn't be late, if she was she would be subjected to the prayer closet all night. She was feeling sweaty again, nervous. For some reason the thought of finding the hole got her excited.

She thought one quick peek wouldn't hurt. She found the janitor's closet unlocked. Her curiosity was going to get the better of her she was sure. She felt dumb for believing this until she sat down on the stool and focused on a crack. She was shocked but she was in for an even greater shock when she took a peak. There was Rita's bare back, she was showering. Carrie's eye widened so big she was afraid that if she turned around she would spot the little peeping tom. She was astounded by the body she saw; there was more than enough space between them to see every inch of her. Carrie licked her lips, her heart was beating like a jackhammer, as though it were going to pound so hard it would come out of her chest.

She felt shame but she didn't want to turn away, this was too good. Rita turned around and that's when Carrie panicked a little, Rita was facing the peeping wall but her eyes were closed for the moment. Carrie could see her 'dirty pillows', all soaped up and glorious, Rita kneeded them in her hands. Carrie thought she heard footsteps. It was time to go before the janitor caught her or worse.

 **Will Carrie do something about these feelings she's having? Tune in next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Carrie gets lucky during gym class and finds out more about these strange new feelings. Thanks for following!**

"WHERE WERE YOU!?"

Carrie's hair was pulled hard as she was pulled across the living room floor. Margaret had been waiting for more than forty minutes since she got off work. In her mind her daughter's tardiness was inexcusable. She shoved her into her prayer closet, her version of prison solitude or 'the hole'. She locked the door on her, three bolts. It was difficult to say when she'd let her out.

"You're wicked! You need to pray, Carrie! Pray for forgiveness!"

"AAhhh!" Carrie shouted. She pounded on the door even though it couldn't do much good; she tried charging at it a year before but knocked herself out. She let out one big shriek to let out her frustration and anger at her mother and to her shock the door split. Sure this split in the old heavy door wasn't huge but it was deep and shocked Margaret also, she didn't say another word, she went upstairs for the rest of the night.

Carrie had been experiencing these powers for several months, telekinesis; she'd spent hours researching it in the library. She had no one she could trust with her secret, everyone saw her as a freak. Rita gave her advice about prom but this was very different.

* * *

For gym class the next day it was in the pool. It wasn't bad but Carrie wasn't a very strong swimmer. She stood there awkwardly in her bathing suit as everyone was still coming out of the locker room. Rita wasn't getting in the pool, she was in her typical gym shorts and tight top. Carrie wasn't sure if she was even wearing a bra that day. She still couldn't get over this woman, she didn't understand what it was that drew her to her or if it was normal.

Rita blew her whistle. "Alright! In the pool, ladies!"

"Fucking rug muncher!" Chris whispered to Sue. Carrie heard this but didn't understand that insult, she knew it was slang for something. Chris caught Carrie staring at her. Though Carrie tried to look away in time. Chris marched over to her and smiled, "Didn't you hear, Carrie? In the pool!" She pushed Carrie into the deep end of the pool.

"What the fuck?" Sue exclaimed

"What's your problem?" Chris pushed her way past her.

Carrie couldn't keep her head up, she sank to the bottom like a stone. She struggled to hold her breath, maybe the longest she'd ever held it was 30 seconds. After that she blacked out for an unknown time. What made her come to was a pair of lips. She had never had a kiss on the lips before. She kissed back and heard laughter. She opened her eyes and saw that everyone from class crowded around and Rita was giving her CPR. Carrie was fine she had just panicked. Rita seemed stunned but told Carrie to sit at the bench while she had some strong words for Chris.

"She shouldn't be a problem anymore", Rita told Carrie after class.

"I-I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Carrie."

"What's going to happen to her?"

"Suspension. She'll be barred from prom. Though she might get to with good behaviour."

"She's going to hate me more. She'll do something."

"I won't let that happen," she assured the shaken girl.

* * *

Carrie had one free period and used it to go into the library and find out what was happening. It helped with finding out about her power so why not this? She had this feeling in her whole body when she kissed Rita, she liked it but did not ever question her sexuality. She never even knew it was a thing for two women to fall in love. She didn't think she was really that way. She looked up 'Rug muncher' quickly wishing she hadn't. Red with embarrassment even though there was no one next to her at the computer lab area.

Still she decided to keep looking, she kept looking over her shoulder just in case. She tried a safer search, one less explicit but it certainly raised her temperature.

* * *

Rita spoke with Sue in Tommy before their next class.

"If you two or three are trying to pull some prank on a poor, defenseless girl..."

"This has nothing to do with Chris or you Miss Desjardin...," she got a quick bitchy look from one of her friends Tina, no doubt for ratting on Chris.

Tommy felt he needed to butt in, "With all do respect, Miss Desjardin buy this is between Sue and me. Like a private thing. It's just for one night anyway right? So what's the worst that could happen?"

"This is a really big deal for her!"

"She said no anyway."

"Good."

"You try again," Sue told him firmly.

"No," Rita ordered, "Leave her alone."

"No," Sue said bluntly.

Rita ignored Sue and focused on Tommy, "Tommy, don't you think if you're walking in with Carrie White that everyone might see it as a little bit ridiculous?"

"I don't," he smiled.

"We don't care what people think," Sue took Tommy's arm as the warning bell for their next class rang. Rita knew this was a bad idea, even though Sue might mean we'll that wouldn't stop Chris from pulling something to get back at Carrie.

* * *

Rita spent the night alone in her empty home. She had been there for several years now but she felt like she needed a change. There was a cool breeze coming through her downstairs window, she shut the window. It was so creepy on that street some nights. So quiet. She lit some incense and turned on some ambient music on her old stereo. Next she opened up her satin housecoat and spread out on the couch. There wasn't many eligible bachelors in this town, ones that don't treat a decent woman like dirt anyway. Some people like to talk, why on Earth would a woman like Rita Desjardin be single? Maybe what people said was true and she was a dyke.

She had one hand under her panties, stroking herself slowly, the other hand was groping herself, one breast, carefully massaging it underneath the bra. "Fuuu...," she sighed. Her vibrator was busted after her last session but it was nice feeling her own touch again. She wasn't the only one enjoying this however. Someone had happened upon her uncovered window, getting quite an eyeful too. A peeping tom maybe but anyone would be so lucky to come across such a sight. The little deviant kept hidden and watched in awe at the redhead who was setting her loins on fire. If her mother knew she had snuck out in the middle of the night to spy on a teacher from her school she would be grounded forever.

Rita moaned so sensually that it was hard for the girl not to touch herself too, hand down her skirt, her panties already wet. She started to moan too, she had never done something so bad, so obscene. When Rita came, she came. It was glorious and mind blowing. Rita thought she heard something but when she looked up all she saw was a yellow flash from the girl's hair going past the window.

 **More soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Carrie can't stop thinking about Rita. Please review!**

Carrie was feeling shame. She thought everyone was staring at her on her way from the main entrance to her locker. "That's Carrie White," she heard one girl say. When she got to her locker she noticed that the entire wall of lockers had been spray painted with the words: 'CARRIE WHITE EATS SHIT'. Not exactly a clever phrase but it got to her enough that she didn't want to go anywhere near her locker.

She couldn't stop thinking about what she saw last night. She couldn't understand why she enjoyed herself so much. The truth was beginning to set in. She knew if her mother ever found out about her dirty little secret she would either kill her right there for lock her in the closet forever, starving her.

Gym class was going to be awkward. She was sure Rita didn't see her at her window but she still felt guilty after witnessing her on the couch. She acted shy as usual when entering the gym. She cringed a little when Rita greeted her. They were doing yoga today and Carrie knew it was going to get awkward. Rita was dressed in tight yoga pants while they were all in their matching blue shorts and yellow shirts. Everything seemed fine at first, no suggestive poses but Carrie was beginning to sweat from more than just the workout. Rita turned her back to her students and bent over to do the down-facing-dog pose. Her shapely behind made Carrie's heart race; it took so much of her own will power to stop herself from going over to touch it. She licked her lips nervously and copied the pose. Chris had said before that she had a fat ass, she never thought of it as an insult because apparently it seemed very end and it could be that Chris was jealous maybe even more so toward Rita.

Carrie was eagerly awaiting the end of class so she could have a cold shower. Margaret was right about her wickedness. Rita did the forward-facing-dog facing everyone. Carrie was ready to melt watching Rita arch her back and her tight top stretch under the pressure of her bust. She finally had enough and ran out of there. She stripped her gym clothes and jumped into the shower. She didn't have a freezing cold shower, more luke warm as she massaged her body. She closes her eyes, thinking back to what she saw Rita do. She touched herself, imagining it was the irristible redhead in the shower with her. Carrie thought this was so intense, she understood why Rita enjoyed doing it. She worked out a rythm. Fingering her slit. She was glad no one was around to see her doing this but she wouldn't dare stop now if a parade of girls walked in.

"Aarrrgggghhhh!" She called out. She squeezed one of her breasts just like Rita had. She finally came at long last. She caught her breath. It was a rush. Something she never thought she was capable of doing.

She hung out in the locker room as class ended. She was about to leave but Rita stopped her before she could gather her things. "Carrie, I need to talk to you."

"I-I'm sorry I skipped out on class..."

"No. It's not that."

Carrie gulped. She was caught redhanded. The only good thing that could come out of this was if they left her mother out of this no matter what her punishment might be. She was taken into the small gym teacher's office. She swore she heard Chris' friend Tina say, "Look, they're going to go makeout! Freaks!"

Instead of sitting on her side of the desk, Rita sat next to Carrie on the small bench. Carrie looked so guilty hiding behind her long hair, Rita moved some aside. "Are you still going to prom with Tommy Ross?" Carrie shook her head, "He didn't ask you again?" She shook her head again.

"I'd still like to go to prom."

"Yeah?" Rita grinned, "With someone?" Carrie's cheeks blushed, she was feeling strange about it. "That's ok. You don't have to tell me."

Carrie reached for one of her hands, "Can you teach me to kiss?"

Rita's eyes rivalled most anime characters. "Kiss?" Carrie nodded. "Carrie you'll do fine!...yesterday in the pool proved that to me..." Carrie sprang forward and planted a kiss on her lips. Rita was shocked. Carrie let go after a few seconds and saw that Rita was a living statue.

"I-I'm sorry. I just...had to..."

"...Carrie...," Rita hid her face.

"I really like you..."

"I like you too, Carrie...but you can't just kiss someone because you like them."

"Why not?" She asked innocently.

Rita grabbed a hold of her shoulders, "Carrie it's very sweet but...do you even like girls?"

"Yes. I'm a lesbo," she said in a straightforward voice.

"Carrie...," Rita started, "Is this a rumour that's being spread..." Carrie silenced her by holding onto her shoulders. Rita felt this strange sensation, she was feeling rid of any negativity throughout her entire body. "What the..." Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Carrie grabbed onto those bumps on her chest that been annoying her for days. Rita didn't complain. She was lost in her own world. "Yes...touch me...," she whispered. Carrie cupped them under her hands. She smiled, watching Rita up close and personal like this. When she ripped at the woman's shirt she grabbed her hands. It wasn't just about the shirt though, "How are you doing that?"

"I-I don't know."

"Yesterday at the pool..."

"I'm sorry."

"No. I felt it there too."

Carrie kissed her again, Rita didn't resist. She closed her eyes and shut the world out. It was wrong but oh so right. It was a long sultry kiss. Carrie didn't know whether or not to use tongue, she just sort of went for it. She was a bit too eager though, pushing herself onto Rita. "No," she said, "That's enough..."

"You won't tell on me will you?" She looked so desperate.

Rita smiled and touched her chin, "This will be our little secret." Carrie smiled back but she seemed let down.

"I wish I could take you to prom."

Rita shook her head, "Unfortunately that can never be. You're a good girl, Carrie. I wouldn't let anyone know yet about liking girls..."

Carrie frowned, "I don't like girls."

"Let's pretend this never happened, ok?"

"But..."

"You should get going to your next class," she pushed her to the door.

* * *

Once alone at home, Rita thought more about what happened with Carrie. She felt terrible for her but there was little she could do. She was troubled by that strange pulse she felt, an energy coming from her lips. Her touch was simply driving her nuts. She had to remind herself that she was still a student and she was way too young for her. She wasn't a lesbian but after kissing Carrie she almost convinced she could make her one.

It was time for her nightly routine. She had to be careful though. She was almost sure someone was spying on her last night. It could've been her own paranoia or an animal but she was taking no chances. She locked and covered the windows. As she took off her housecoat she heard a sneeze and a loud clanking like a pan hitting the floor. She had nothing nearby to use as a weapon, some women might run to a room and call the cops but she leaped into action. She rushed into the kitchen and caught the little sneak dressed in black, hiding under the table. She grabbed her, flipping the table practically. She pinned this pervert up against the fridge. Her breasts squishing into them, smothering them almost with no chance of escape.

It took Rita a few seconds to realize she was staring at Carrie. She was the deviant outside her window last night. This wasn't just some innocent feeling. Rita looked stern and snapped, "It was you?!"

 **Yes its a cliffhanger! More coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Things get interesting! Please review!**

Rita stared angrily at Carrie and Carrie stared nervously back at her. This didn't last long. They were soon pushing themselves on one another in a hot frenzy. Rita made the first move. Open mouths, lapping tongues. Carrie wrapped her legs around the woman as she pressed her harder against the fridge, slamming her up against it. Both lost control. A literal energy passing through them. Carrie unwittingly sent a surge through her gym teacher's body that made her lift Carrie up and throw her on her kitchen table. Some plates and items got pushed or thrown on the floor carelessly as the 30 something woman got on top of Carrie. Carrie was so nervous and excited that she ripped not only her robe but her entire bra off with great force. The breasts, maybe more than double D hit her in the face.

Rita was so turned on by this and even more so when Carrie did exactly what she wanted without her even having to say a word. Carrie liked the feeling of these giant, heavy things on her. She sucked on the nipples as if thirsty for days. Rita's moans only wanted to make her do it harder and faster. Carrie was also very playful with her, rubbing her face into them and fondling her. Both were getting wet. Rita took off Carrie's skirt and felt her, so eager and horny. Rita moved, thrusted her crotch, humping Carrie. Carrie didn't know what was happening to her. She opened her mouth wide and felt like her whole body was on fire. Rita didn't know what was happening to her either but for different reasons.

"Ahhh", she found herself paralyzed and she was rising higher and higher, Carrie stuck her hands up at her as if she was strong enough to catch her as she was about to bounce off the ceiling. Carrie tilted her hands and Rita's body rotated. All she could do was watch as she was placed on the counter. Carrie went over to her and took hold of her panties. She got down on her knees and shoved her face into Rita's bush. Rita was shocked, not only for getting it on with one of her own students but one that somehow lifted her into the air. Before Carrie could make her cum, Rita pushed Carrie back.

Carrie gasped for air, "What is it?"

"Carrie! You should go home!"

"No, please, Miss Desjardin!" Carrie pleaded, with her hands cupped together looking up at her, "You don't know what it's like!"

Rita was disturbed enough, but she knew she couldn't just throw Carrie out. She took her upstairs to her room. "Just for tonight. I'll drive you home in the morning." Carrie went to kiss her but Rita stopped her, "No, Carrie." Carrie was hurt to be rejected like this, she thought things were going so well. She slept on the opposite side of Rita. The older woman had her back to her. As much as Carrie wanted to touch her and feel her up against her she guessed the redhead wouldn't be having it for the rest of the night.

When Rita woke up she found herself on her back and Carrie resting her head on a breast like a pillow. Rita chuckled a little but she knew she had to get her out of here. She shook her awake and prepared to get dressed. Rita had her back to her as she went to put on clothes. Carrie had an idea and quietly got down on her knees behind her. She yanked her panties and stuck her face in. Rita jumped. "Carrie! What has gotten into you!"

Carrie was not looking forward to the drive back home. It was Saturday but her mother had to go to work early and expected her to be awake at the same time as her. They had a limited time before Margaret would notice her only daughter missing.

"I think it's important that you don't speak of this to anyone," Rita said on the way.

"But...didn't you like it?"

"Yes...it's complicated though Carrie." She couldn't even look at Carrie as she drove up her street. Rita's plan was to push Carrie out of the car before Margaret or anyone saw her in case things looked suspicious. She halted the car, reached over Carrie and opened her door. Carrie was slow getting out. The screen door at the front of the house screeched open. Rita peeled out of there as the tired and drained Margaret White ran out of her house and snatched her daughter.

Rita only hoped that she wasn't seen. She raced home and locked her door. She thought that was that. But when she tried forgetting about it she couldn't stop thinking about Carrie. What if her mother was as cruel as they say? Carrie didn't want to go back. She didn't want to get involved but knew deep down that she had to. She went back that afternoon. She parked her car a block away from the house. She thought it was kind of funny that she was stalking a student's home; now she was the creepy pervert. This would've been a better plan if it involved going out at night.

She crept around the home. The windows were all covered, blinded up. She could see a little bit through one of the living room windows due to a broken slit in the blind. She could hear yelling. She saw Margaret but no Carrie. Margaret looked like she had finally snapped, she was shouting at thin air. But then Rita was startled by banging coming from a closed door. Margaret slapped the door in response. She shouted something else before retreating to the kitchen. There were so many locks on that door, like she was imprisoning an animal. It was obvious who was in there and she had to intervene.

Carrie was in that closet all morning. She lost track of time but she figured she'd be kept in there all weekend. Just when she thought she made a real connection with someone from the outside world. She had never felt this way before. She heard loud banging from out in the living room. Then the locks were unlocked one at a time. She instinctly pushed herself in the corner. The door swung opened and the towering figure she had grown familiar with was replaced by a thicker frame and busty shiloutte. She was shocked when Rita leaned forward and offered her hand. "Come with me."

Carrie was nervous more than ever. Now she was going to be in serious trouble. Rita stuffed her in the back seat and sped up the road. They passed her house. Rita gripped the steering wheel, "Don't worry, we're not going far."

Indeed. She parked behind the high school. Carrie was confused but went with her. They walked together to a back door she had access to. They walked through the locker room and stopped at the pool.

"I didn't bring my bathing suit," Carrie hesitated.

"That's ok. I didn't either," she proceeded to strip down right there. Carrie never thought she'd see her teacher naked again after last night. Rita cannonballed into the deep end, splashing Carrie. Carrie laughed though but she didn't want to go in the deep end of the pool. "Come on, get your butt in here!" Carrie responded to that same authority figure voice she put on in class. She stripped down to her underwear and jumped in. Even though her mother would be out looking for her this was becoming a lot of fun. "This has been a fantasy of mine you know."

"Huh?"

"I've been having these urges lately. Well, you saw me," she grinned.

"You fantasize?"

"I caught you showering one day after Chris was...being a little bitch. I wanted to hold her under water when she pushed you in. I saw you showering. I knew I shouldn't be but I just couldn't help myself. I tried to shake these feelings but it was so hard."

"I...know what you mean," Carrie stared longingly into her eyes. Before she could kiss her however, Rita dropped down into the water. Carrie had almost no time to react, she felt her mouth on her. She was pleasuring her down there. Carrie grabbed her breasts, squeezing them as the woman continued. Carrie knew she would be coming back up for air soon. She savoured the moment, licking her lips and closing her eyes. She was afraid of making so much as a whimper despite the fact no one else was in the building. Rita came back up and lifted an eyebrow, "It pays off training to hold your breath."

She helped Carrie out of the pool. They proceeded with some trimming by the pool. Carrie remembered seeing an image of two women with their legs overlapping in a photo at the library during her research. Rita got started, grinding into Carrie, not breaking eye contact. Carrie was loving the noises and facial expressions the soaking wet red head was making. They picked up the pace and collapsed the they were out of breath.

Carrie lied there on her back. Rita crawled over to her. She kissed her stomach and up to her lips. "There's still a lot you don't know about me yet. I can't wait to show you my play room."

 **To be continued!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The exciting conclusion. That's right this is the end! But don't worry things are going to get hot in this chapter! Let me know what else you might want to see in the future. I'm off to work on an Easy A story so stay tuned!**

No one had seen Carrie for days. Margaret called and told the school she was sick. She wanted deal with this problem on her own. She recognized the vehicle that dropped Carrie off and caught half the licence plate. She was going to find the sadist and her daughter and punish both of them.

* * *

Carrie wasn't sure how much longer she could stand having that ball gag in her mouth. When Rita told her she had a playroom she had images of a child's playroom. The first time Rita showed her she first blindfolded her and led her down the steps to her basement. There was this strange smell. Rita turned on the lights and removed Carrie's blindfold. Carrie was shocked to see the walls filled with what looked like a collection better suited to someone into mideval torture. Carrie didn't know everything mounted to the walls but knew this was a different kind of play; there wasn't a Barbie in sight.

"It started with a trip to the sex shop out of curiosity. I bought a vibrator then I started looking for stuff online. I just got hooked." She massaged Carrie's shoulders. Making her feel at ease, "I always wanted to share with a friend. What do you say, "Carrie?"

"Is that a saddle?" Carrie asked. Yes there was a saddle but there was no horse or stable in sight.

Rita was literally showing Carrie the ropes, she had whips and restraints. A whole selection of handcuffs and masks. Carrie wasn't scared just fascinated by this obsession.

"I wouldn't use these on you. They would hurt too much," she breathed deeply into Carrie's ear, "But they're fine for you to use on me."

Everything looked so strange but inviting; Margaret would burn this whole house to the ground if she saw this room. Carrie knew very little if anything about sex. Rita was her guide into the sensual and the perverted.

Carrie was nervous about doing anything to hurt Rita but she assured her with, "Don't worry. I'm a pain slut." Carrie applied the nipple clamps to the red erect nipples she had. "Ah!" She put in that rubber red ball gag. Carrie used the studded paddle on her thick round ass. She hit her lightly, too lightly, barely a tap. Rita told her to go full force and not to worry because if she was being too rough, Rita would remove the ball gag and use the safety word, 'Unicorn'. Faster was, 'Giddy up'.

"Giddy up!" Rita yelled back at her. Carrie held the paddle like a bat and swung as hard as she could. With such force, Rita almost fell over. A red mark in her left butt cheek. Carrie did it again and again, finding this strangely arousing especially seeing her gym teacher with that ball gag. Next they melted wax and Carrie dripped it down Rita's back to her ass; she shuddered herself just watching her.

Each day was something new from wearing the masks to strap-on day. Rita helped Carrie slip into the strap with the long pink dildo, all transparent and weird like a giant gummy. Rita lied spread eagle on a steel table, all ready for Carrie to penetrate her. Carrie felt weird about it but carefully interested it inside of her. Carrie moved her hips, the dildo kept coming and flopping out of Rita as she tried keeping a good pace. Rita was enjoying it but wanted Carrie to do her doggy style. She moved on all fours on the table. Carrie stepped onto a stool and found this worked fie her a lot better. She enjoyed the playful moans Rita made and tried to copy.

"Fuck! Oh fuck!" Rita called out.

"Unicorn?" Carrie asked in fear.

"No!" Rita really meant to say, 'DON'T YOU DARE!'

"Giddy up then!" Carrie ordered in a demanding tone as she slapped Rita and grabbed a good amount of her ass.

Then finally came the day Carrie put on the ball gag and was forced to stand, ropes from the ceiling tied tightly around her wrists. She was naked and cold. Rita showed her the paddle she would be using on her, one for ping pong; it didn't mean it would hurt any less. With the ball gag in her mouth and her wrists tired, Carrie didn't have the ability to call out the safe word. Rita told her how many she was going to do and said she wouldn't be ready yet to go as hard as her. Carrie braced herself. Rita swung and hit Carrie's right butt cheek and then her left, watching both wobble to her amusement.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Carrie mumbled at each strike. It didn't take very long for Carrie to turn beat red.

"That's enough for today, Carrie," Rita said, untying her.

"But I want more. What about a dildo?"

"Are you sure?"

Carrie nodded, "But I want you to put it some place else.."

"Huh?" Rita had to think for a second, "Oh!"

Carrie was on all fours on the steel table. Rita found a smaller dildo to strap on and made sure Carrie was nice and lubed up for it. She told her she might not be ready and it would be sore. Several more warnings later and Rita was moving her pelvis. Carrie felt so strange when it went in all lubed up like that and it was a tight fit. Hurting at first but once she let herself go and felt better. She was getting so horny and Rita was getting more aroused. Carrie finally came and she came very loudly, yelling out at the top of her lungs.

Rita and Carrie slept good that night in bed all snuggled up.

* * *

"No! Absolutely not!"

"Mama will never know I'm there!"

Rita washed their dishes from breakfast that morning. She was tired of Carrie bugging her about prom night.

"It's too risky. I'm surprised she hasn't called the cos on me. She's probably going to make this personal."

"But aren't you chaperoning the prom?"

"That's different," she argued.

"That's so unfair," Carrie folded her arms and pouted.

Rita comforted her by placing her hands on her face, "Look. I know this meant a lot to you but I think it's best you stay away from people for a while."

"But I can take care of myself," Carrie stared at a bag of flour on the table. She concentrated and sent the half full bag flying into a wall, "See?"

Rita sighed, "Please?" She kisses Carrie, more of just a peck on the lips. She was off to work. Carrie had to stay there and call on case of an emergency.

* * *

"I head her mother killed her," said Tina by Sue's locker.

"That's not true. She might be a little disturbed but I don't think she would actually harm her own daughter."

"Whatever. Carrie will grow up to be a nut job just like her," she sighed and headed to class.

"Hi," Sue heard a small voice. She turned and was startled by Carrie,,she wasn't even sure how she could sneak up on her so quietly.

"I...I still want to go to prom if that's even still an option..."

"Really? Yeah I'll talk to Tommy..."

"I knew it was your idea," Carrie smiled.

"Will you need a dress?"

"No...I'll make my own," she looked around suspiciously, "I should get going...tell Tommy I'll meet him at the school." She ran off as Sue called to her. She knew something was wrong just like how she knew something was wrong with Chris, she knew she was planning something.

While Rita was at school all day, Carrie borrowed some fabric to make a dress. She knew she'd have to hide this from Rita; how she'd go to the prom without her knowing she had no idea.

The prom was tomorrow night so she had to be hasty getting ready. When Rita came home she was tired which meant that the playroom might be off limits.

Carrie thought she would probe one last time about the prom just to see what she'd say. They sat there eating potatoes, steak and string beans.

"No, Carrie."

"You're just like Mama," she said, chewing into a bean.

"Carrie...I'll make it up to you, ok? We'll have our own prom."

Carrie looked up at her and sighed, "Ok."

* * *

Tommy Ross waited out in the school parking lot wearing a tux. He wasn't sure if Carrie was already inside or not. "Psss!" He turned around and there Carrie was in her pink prom dress. He put on her corsage and they went inside.

The dance floor was packed so Tommy thought maybe she'd like to sit down. "Uh...yeah..." She had to be careful after her experience in the playroom. She found a seat with a cushion. He went to go fetch some punch. Carrie saw Rita, she slumped down in her chair. There was no way she could see her. Carrie looked back and saw her chatting it up with her creepy English teacher. Seeing Rita in that blue sparkling dress made her want to tear her out of it.

"Are you ok?" The shaggy male teacher asked the voluptuous Rita.

She felt her shoulder strap snag, "Yes. Oh my, I've got a little bit of a tear."

"Here let me," Carrie watched angrily as the man used a corsage to help keep her dress together. Carrie concentrated on Rita's drink and made it fly out of her hand and the punch splashed the bastard.

She danced with Tommy but took extra precaution to be out of Rita's view. Rita went outside the gymnasium to get some paper towel after the spill. Walling down the hall she encountered Sue. "Is she in there? Chris is planning something!"

"Sue? What are you talking about?"

"Chris has something planned for Carrie. You have to get her out of there!"

Rita folded her arms and looked at her sternly, "Carrie is sick. Chris is barred from the prom. Now if you'll excuse me."

Sue couldn't believe this woman, she had to find a way to stop this. Rita walked back inside just as Carrie and Tommy were being crowned Prim king and queen. She was shocked, mainly that Carrie sneaked out of the house. Prom queen though? That was fishy, something had to be going on. She got closer to the stage where Carrie and Tommy stood. Carrie was looking out at the crowd but didn't notice Rita, she was too busy taking in the moment. Rita saw her. Chris and she had her boyfriend with her up top where the stage lights were. They were hoisting something.

"Carrie!" Rita shouted. It was too late. A bucket of dark liquid tipped and it got all over Carrie within seconds. The gym erupted into gasps but it only took a few mean girls heckling to make everyone laugh. Carrie was in shock. Her pink dress now soaked in red. Blood. She could hear Chris laughing. Rita drenched her hand out, reaching for her. Unfortunately the bucket gave, falling, hitting the stage, nearly hitting Tommy only to bounce off the stage and struck Rita in the face. She was sent back, seemingly knocked out.

Carrie was furious, especially when no one rushed over to help. Everyone looked on in amazement and fear as Carrie levitated off the stage. Tommy retreated, things were getting weird enough. Everyone ran to the exits but Carrie blocked them. A fire started due to the stage lights and Carrie's powers at full strength.

"...Carrie..."

Carrie looked down below. Rita was lying on the floor barely concious. Carrie needed to put her rage aside and get her out of there. She pushed the exits open and watched as the entire school trampled on one another to get out. She landed next to Rita. She was able to lift her into her arms and flew upward, out of through a window to safety.

* * *

Carrie lied Rita down on the couch while she went upstairs to wash. It was animal blood, it was terrible, her dress ruined. She could still see and hear everyone laughing at her. She should never have gone. She changed into pj's and went downstairs to check on Rita. She was shocked to see Margaret standing over Rita. Margaret heard the step creak and turned to her daughter.

"Mama?"

"You're coming home!" Carrie crept down the steps slowly. "What did she do to you?"

"...Nothing..."

Margaret grabbed hold of her, "Don't you lie to me!" The walls made this noise, this strain. The roof was caving in. "You were hanging out with one of Satan's brides, child!"

"Not all women that have dirty pillows are bad people, Mama!"

Margaret presented a knife from behind her back and lunged at Carrie. Carrie sent her flying and hitting a wall, leaving a hole. Rita came to as it sounded like her house was ready to give.

"Carrie, come on! Move it!"

Rita managed to get both of them outside just in time. The house was beginning to collapse like a house of cards. Fire trucks zoomed past. They could smell the school burning from there.

Carrie threw her arms around Rita and broke down. "I'm so sorry! I ruined everything! I should never have gone!"

"Forget about it, Carrie! Let's get our of this town!"

Carrie looked up at her, "What?"

"I'm serious! There's nothing for us here any more!" Of course, Rita remembered that her car was back at the school. Sue slowed down her car next to them, "Hey! Get in!" The two didn't question it they just ran for it.

"Sue I'm sorry. I should've listened," said Rita.

"It's ok..." Sue concentrated on driving.

"How did you know where to find us?"

Sue hesitated, clearing her throat. "I went to grab some things from my locker after class and...I saw...you two..."

"Oh!" Carrie answered.

"I sort of knee something was going on with you two...I just didn't know."

"Thank you, Sue. Sorry for the awkwardness though."

"It's ok. Where do you two want to go?"

"A fresh start," Rita laughed.

"I think we all could use that."

Carrie and Rita held each other close. No idea where they were headed or what they would really do now. Both were assumed dead after what occurred. Authorities rejected the idea of a girl with supernatural abilities.

No one was killed but there were many injured. Chris and her boyfriend were accused of the fire. They were caught trying to skip town shortly after. Sue kept in contact with Carrie and Rita but she had to keep it a secret. She had a feeling she'd see them both some day and see what those crazy women were up to.

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
